


you were there for me (when no one else was)

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied!bisexual!Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Has the Patience of a Saint, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Five times Poe Dameron was there for Jaina Skywalker Solo (and her never ending cycle of Family Drama) and one time she was there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitethestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/gifts).



> So I wrote this for my Beloved Friend Tegan who believe it or not has been my good friend for almost a year! I unwittedly made her Poe and Jaina trash (Go Me?) so I decided for her birthday to write her this lovely little fic. So Tegan I love you happy birthday, enjoy your fan fic and thanks for being an awesome friend!!! 
> 
> It of course takes place in the Legendary Heroine Verse Hence the Hodgepodge of EU/Canon. And also Don't worry, Poe Dameron is Bi as hell here.
> 
> Also for Reference, Young Jaina is played by Bailee Madison while Older Jaina is played by Krysten Ritter, 10-13 year old Poe is played by Young Tyler Possey, Oscar Isaac has the rest XD.

I.

Jaina’s head was throbbing. She could feel blood trickling down the back of her head and down her neck. The last thing she knew Ben were wrestling and he ended up throwing her too hard against a console in the hallway.

It was the first time in a long time she ever cried, even though it was for a good reason. She was hurt and in pain, and her 7 year old self was scared.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her!” Ben cried.

She felt gentle hands slowly running down the sides of her arms. She looked up and there was 12 year old Poe Dameron, their old family friend running his hand gently down her face. It was some soft way of telling her she was going to be okay.

“Ben I know...why don’t you get Uncle Han and Aunt Leia,” He said, “they could help.”

Ben’s face was pale but he ran as fast as his feet could carry him to find his parents. 

Poe stayed by Jaina’s side. His hands ran gently down her face calming her down. It was warm, familiar, it was if it was something she knew all her life. 

"Are you okay?” Poe asked tilting his head.

“I feel like a idiot for crying,” Jaina sniffled between tears.

“Yeah but crying only proves you are a living being,” Poe laughed with small chuckle that sent warmth shooting through her veins. It made her forget the pounding in her head and focus on the the warmth of gentle hands running down her cheeks. A small smile formed even amongst the tears.

“Will you stay with me?”

Poe smiled and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Of course I will stay until you ask me to leave.”

Jaina leaned into his touch and waited for the adults arrived to give her medical attention.

II.

“Come on you can do it Jaina!” Poe exclaimed as Jaina stood intently at the hilt of her Mother’s lightsaber leaning against the wall. She had begun her training to be a Jedi after hearing her father’s wild stories of her battles against the Empire. 

The first couple of days had been difficult. It was hard for her to focus and keep herself grounded like the other students. She still wasn’t able to cause things to levitate like her mother could at times. She almost thought while she did have Force sensitivities she couldn’t do it. Poe [along with his brother Han] was over for one of his many sleepovers with Ben when he spotted her trying to once again bring her lightsaber to her using the force.

“My mom could do it two it in two seconds,” Jaina sighed folding her arms, “I can’t even get it to budge.”

“There’s a hint,” Poe placing his hands on Jaina’s shoulders, “maybe you should stop comparing yourself to your mother and be the Jedi you think you could be.”

Poe was right. She was comparing herself too much to her mother. If she wanted to be a good Jedi, she had to go at her own pace and remember her mother is a strongly trained Jedi and Jaina was of course just a beginner. One day she would be able to move mountains and take down Death Stars but baby steps.

She stretched out her hand and did everything her mother had taught her today. She had to be one with the Lightsaber. She had to feel it's presence, it’s shape, it's force. Concentrate, don’t let anything get in the way, and she could do anything she set her mind to. Moments later the lightsaber came flying into her hand. 

She turned her head to Poe and smiled.

“Maybe I should invite you to my lessons with mother,” She cajoled with a chuckle, “I will be moving planets by the time I’m 15.” 

Poe laughed and gave her a hug.

“No sweetie,” He chimed, “It was all you.”

III.

Jaina was 14 when the unthinkable happened. Her five year old baby sister Bereyah died. Well there was a small tiny chance she was still alive, she disappeared while she, Jaina and Ben were playing a game. They almost tore Corellia apart searching for her, the oceans, the trees, the river. After 3 weeks mother and father just gave up. 

They buried an empty coffin by the beaches of Corellia. Even with no body it was traumatic knowing her baby sister, so full of life, a destiny ahead of her was gone.

What was the worst was seeing how her family took it. Ben had been having emotional problems lately, lots of nightmares, headaches, he just became more angry at more violent at the loss of his sister. Father lost his usual exuberance, but kept his head above water the best he could knowing he had to make sure his wife stayed strong. Jaina’s mother, the brave Leia Skywalker Solo was a shell of herself, Jaina heard her weeping. 

Jaina sighed as she watched at the top of the hill, her mother and father after Bereyah’s funeral. Mother’s head was buried in her husband’s shoulder. Even from a far distance she could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. Father was quiet too, only silent tears falling down his cheeks as his hand brushed her shoulder. The power couple of the Galaxy was just….broken.

“They are going to be alright you know” A voice said from behind Jaina, “they’ve been through worse.”

She turned her head and saw Poe walking towards her. He was older now, all his boyish looks had disappeared. He was in republic flight uniform. She knew he was training in the Academy, following in the footsteps of his father's and his mother. He must have high tailed it here as soon as he heard the news.

“Yeah but I hate seeing them like this,” Jaina confided.

“It shouldn’t matter if they are okay,” Poe said, “what should matter is are YOU okay?”

Jaina could have taken that moment to cry, she could have taken that moment to scream into the abyss, but instead she wrapped her arm around Poe and buried her head into his shoulder. She could feel Poe give her a comforting smile as his hand gently ran down the length of her arm. 

For a moment she forgot she was here in the midst of chaos and focused on the warmth of his embrace. 

IV.

This was the first time Jaina sobbed out of something other than physical pain. How could she with the drastic and horrible turn of events. A turn of events that would rupture her family further than it did than the death of Bereyah.

She sat on the bed with her head buried in her hands, still invaded by the stench of burning corpses and the prone form her nearly lifeless aunt Mara, and standing over her was….

Gods, she couldn’t even say it. It was too painful. It reminded her how much she knew the signs of this turn of events coming and how she was too proud and too focused on her Jedi training to stop it. How could her life turn upside down, so quickly.

“Jaina?” She heard a voice say. She lifted her head to see Poe standing in the doorway. He looked as shaken and pale, afraid, but her senses told her he still didn’t know what happened. “I came as soon as I heard about the Massacre at the temple…..I am glad you are you okay! What happened did you see who did this?” He paused to look around the room, “Where’s Ben….he would be here comforting you at moments like this.”

Jaina rose to her feet. She could feel her legs wobble beneath her. She knew they would give out at any minute. But Poe needed to know.

“Ben’s gone,” She rasped, Poe looked at her in disbelief. “He’s gone to the Dark Side, who is left in his place is Kylo Ren.”

Poe blinked. He was doing best to hide back the tears that were prickling in his eyes. Who wouldn’t react to their best friend transforming into a monster? But he only swallowed. He reached out his arms and pulled Jaina close. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

She felt safe and secure in his arms, for he knew the same pain she was going through and they would get through this together.

V.

“I should be alarmed that my mother had left and fell off the face of the Galaxy,” Jaina said with a sigh, “but maybe I am so used to people leaving me, that I’m immune to it...maybe I should just get used to it and that’s why I am so calm.”

Calm was too gentle to describe it. Numb was a better word for it. 

“What if I told you I would never leave you,” Poe uttered sternly, “because I won’t.” Jaina felt Poe’s hands slip against her face. His fingers brushed in gentle circles across her cheeks. “You deserve someone who would love and care for you….and I can be that person.”

Her eyes gazed into Poe’s. Oh the handsome Poe Dameron, who had been her rock and her savor through thick and through thin. She could have her doubts. She could have her worries that this wouldn’t work. 

But something, an intuition told her that he wasn’t going to go. He was going to be there for her no matter what life threw at them. 

With that thought in her mind she inched her face close to his and their lips gently touched, and for the first time in a long time she felt as though everything was going right.

\+ I.

Jaina hated seeing Poe like this. He was usually this strong and brave human, optimistic in the face of danger. But tonight, tonight it was different. Poe stood by the mirror in the ‘fresher. His eyes wide filled with tears. His hands gripping hard at the edge of the sink.

Poe had been tortured before, little slaps from thugs, threats to Beebeeeight, but somehow he would always laugh it off. He would say it was okay and live to fight on another day. The resilience of his father Kes Dameron shinned heavy through him.

But….it was different. His best friend, someone he once loved as a friend and Jaina suspected something more, had tortured him.l He had invaded his mind, took away his safety and sanity. Jaina had many encounters with Ben since he became the vicious Kylo Ren, but never of this caliber.

Jaina said nothing as she walked into the ‘Fresher. She just walked behind Poe and hugged him tightly. She felt his large hand wrap around hers.

“I should be the one comforting you,” Poe sighed, “not the other way around.”

“Poe...darling,” Jaina whispered resting her chin on top of his broad shoulder, “you’ve been comforting me with all my crazy family shit for all my life, let me for once help you.”

She could see Poe smiling in the mirror amongst his tears knowing he was safe and loved. Jaina couldn’t help but smile too. She fell in love with him because he was there for her even at her darkest hours. She was so glad after all this time she could return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
